


Soulmates: Stronghold

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Passing mention of Varric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time due to having borne witness to the Ogre killing King Cailan at Ostagar.--Mountains have caves. Caves provide shelter. Especially if you shouldn't be there.





	Soulmates: Stronghold

Nice thing about the mountains, caves. I hated the ones around Kirkwall and I'm not fond of the one we've taken refuge in, but it is a shelter. I've worked hard to give us a natural camouflage so Liane doesn't have to expend magic to keep us hidden. Especially with the fortress so near.

And we now know Storyteller is alive and well. A raven delivered a letter yesterday. I recognize the code, as its one of my own, so will be sending a reply shortly.

The keep is in apparent disrepair, but it and the mountains surrounding it are crawling with scouts.

Even with my camouflage, we've come close to being discovered several times. But we're not taking any chances. We'll stay only until we can figure out our next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
